harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' First Encounter: "*Sob*... *Gasp* H-hello? Can anyone hear me? *Sob* *Sob* H-hello? Oh, Harvest Goddess! You've sent someone to help me! Excuse me, do you know Nathan? You do!? Thank goodness. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Alisa. I came here to visit the Harvest Goddess Spring. I'm embarrassed to say that I got lost... I couldn't even find the spring. Now I have no idea where I am. I've been wandering around this mountain in circles. So, well... I know we just met, but... Could you take me to Nathan's church? Thank you so much! I'm so glad I ran into such a kind person! Truly, the Harvest Goddess must have led you you to me." *"Good morning. Remember to give thanks to the Harvest Goddess every single day." *"Good morning, ___! It's the start of another glorious day!" *"Good morning, ___. You're working again today?" *"Good afternoon. I'm doing well today, thanks to the Harvest Goddess." *"Good afternoon, ___. I can't believe the time! Today's gone by so quickly." *"It's great how you always have so much energy in the evenings, ____." Chat *"The church in this village is very old. The villagers have really taken good care of it. How wonderful!" *"What a nice village. It reminds me of another I lived in once..." *"Everyone here is so nice. Hee hee." *"I'll be giving thanks to he Harvest Goddess today. Would you like to join me?" *"It's late! Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" *'At Church: '"This is a sacred place. Please be quiet." *'At Harvest Spring:' "Harvest Goddess... Please keep us all happy and healthy." *'During a snow storm:' "The Goddess brings this snow to show her anger. I hope she calms down soon." *'When shown the blue feather (not to propose): '"So that's a blue feather... It joins couples in happiness. Whoever you give it to, I wish you the best of luck." At mountain: *"You run so fast, ___. Do you exercise a lot?" *"This mountain path isn't very easy, is it? This will be good training!" Asks for a date: "Can I talk to you for a little bit?" * You accept: "Where shall we go?" * After a date: '"I had a lot of fun today. Please come and talk with me again soon!" 'Flower Quotes *'One flower:' "I help sharing the teachings of our Harvest Goddess with the people of this village. I just want everybody to be happy. Now let's give thanks together." *'Two flowers:' "I'm still training. Even cleaning up is part of my training. I've got to do a good job." *'Three flowers:' "Nathan knows just how to explain the teachings of our Harvest Goddess. I really look up to him." *'Four flowers:' "I lost my parents when I was young. The church took me in after that. Ever since then, the church has been my family." *'Five flowers: '"It makes me so happy to see you in church so often. I'm glad you share my love for the Harvest Goddess." *'Six flowers:' "I'm so glad I came to this village. It's filled with kind and caring souls. Truly, the Harvest Goddess has blessed this place." *'Seven flowers:' "You are a valuable friend through thick and thin, ___. I thank the Harvest Goddess that we met." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift:' "Ice cream? For me? Oh, Harvest Goddess, how can I ever express my happiness? Thank you ever so much, ___." *'Liked:' "I'm quite impressed that you know what I like! Thank you! Oh, I must thank the Harvest Goddess as well." *'Neutral:' "Thank you. I accept your gift with gratitude." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I couldn't accept another gift today. Greed corrupts the heart." Birthday Gift ' *'Favorite Gift: "Oh, ___. You remembered that today is my birthday! And you're giving me ice cream? You're so sweet! Thank you!" *'Loved Gift: '"Oh, thank you so much! This is a wonderful birthday present! Oh, Harvest Goddess, I'm so happy right now." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You cheer for team Bluebell and lose:' "It's not your fault we lost. I wasn't thankful enough." *'You cheer for team Bluebell and win: '"Thanks to your support and the Harvest Goddess, we won!" *'You compete for team Bluebell and lose:' "I'll ask the Harvest Goddess to relieve your sorrow over losing the Cooking Festival." Animal Festival *'You lose:' "You seem disappointed. Are you alright?" Harmony Day Festival: ' *'You give her a gift: "Oh, today's Harmony Day! Thank you, ___." *'Alisa brings you a gift: '"Today is Harmony Day. I'm giving gifts to everyone in the village. These are for you, ___. I'll be going now. Bye, ___." You live in Konohana and come to Bluebell during a festival: "Hello, ___. We're having a festival in Bluebell Village today." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes